


Obsession

by robofuckr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Guro, Obsession, Other, Songfic, Yandere, honestly just a long-ass poem of my shit feelings, jeez god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofuckr/pseuds/robofuckr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you, dear, you're everything to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Please forgive me for my horrible feelings, translated into multiple verses of insanity.

Take out my eyes  
And burn my tears  
I won't be afraid   
If I know you're here  
You are my love  
And only mine

Would you ever leave me  
If you were my shrine?  
To worship in awe  
Every day  
I bow my head   
At your feet I would lay

My organs my offering  
And though I'll be suffering  
All this is for you  
Intestines bright pink  
My liver deep red  
Please don't look sad  
Though soon I'll be dead

I am yours   
And you the same  
I would take us farther   
If it weren't for my shame  
Because I want!  
All of you!   
To myself!

Don't you want it too?  
The miles may grow  
And we will depart  
But the one place you'll stay  
Is deep in my heart

If obsession isn't love  
I'm sorely mistaken  
The road of my love  
Is the road less taken  
They may call me crazy  
Or clingy,  
Obsessed  
but that's all white noise   
when I am dressed

Up in your blood   
And mine, as well  
I would never hurt you  
Now I'm bound for hell


End file.
